The Laundry Mat Inicident
by Shyro Foxfeather
Summary: [Magic Kaitou] Main Objective: Have Hakuba and Kaitou Kid do Landry in their boxers...


Joint Ficcage Challenge Numero Dos:

The Landry Mat Incident

This Version By Shyro Foxfeather

Main Objective: Have Hakuba and Kaitou Kid do Landry in their boxers.

Author's Notes: Yes, we're strange people—but who's not? In truth, I'm cosplaying as Hakuba for Halloween. Goover is going to be Kaitou Kid. And until after Halloween I'm going to refrain from saying anything about loving Kaitou/Hakuba loff because 1) No and 2) The Black Mage (Goover's BF) would probably bop me on the head or somethin'…

……

(Kaitou Kid's Point of View)

Kid—although internally he was one Kuroba Kaito—stared blankly at the front page of the newspaper. "Astro-Turf Project On Hold: Football Players Revolt…" Kid frowned. _Hmm…they're going to install synthetic grass? Odd, just plain odd. You might as well just take the ball, too—it' s the same difference…not that I really like football or anything…I wonder if I could make something like that—a football made of metal? And when you touch it, it explodes and sprays you with cut grass…or maybe fake grass. Nah, that's just plain stupid._

The ringing of a small bell was accompanied dutifully with the swishing clang of the door and the Kid looked up idly. "Hello Tantei-san." He purred, adding something sultry in his tone, before nimbly turning back to the newspaper.

Hakuba stared for sometime and inwardly a little chibi Kaito was hyped and cheering at Hakuba's stunned continence. "This may," the detective began, "sound wrong somehow but…honestly…_do_ you come here often?"

Kid paused graciously before turning back to his semi-foe/semi-friend…or something like that. "No, not really. Today's just a special occasion." He told him. Kid was well aware of _his_ appearance as he was sitting in his boxers—delightedly covered with white feathers on a blotchy black background (silk, no doubt)—with stark white socks, gloves, and of course his trademark hat and monocle. A few loops of bandages were haphazardly wrapped around his right shoulder and left ankle… It was painstakingly obvious to even a casual observer that they were relatively new injuries if the murky blotches of crimson held any truth.

_Hakuba's not in better grace himself; he's all covered in blood! Stupid idiot tried to catch me when those men shot their guns…which he did. His poor irveness coat looks to have taken the brunt of the stains though…maybe he'll buy something more fashionable this time? _Kid wondered.

Hakuba sighed and slipped off his coat and hat. He paused. "Hey, can I put my stuff in with yours? I honestly don't have any quarters with me."

"…Then why did you come here?" The thief asked nonchalantly.

"Oh I just followed you, of course." He stated without even hesitating. He pulled of his shirt and pants as well tossing them in so as to not let the blood splatter dry and stain the clothing. "Saw you injured, was worried, watched you strip, that sort of thing."

"……Mm-hm." _What is Hakuba on and why is he not sharing? …Oh wait… he probably thinks I'M on something most of the time! Heh…_Kid silently handed him another copy of the newspaper from the table by the bench. Hakuba took it easily and sat down beside him.

There was a long pause as they sat in companionable silence, the only noise reverberating from the hushed rumble of the washing machines belly.

"…So," Hakuba started, breaking the silence, "they're going to start putting in fake grass."

"Yup…" Kid paused as he flipped the page. His eyes lit up at the contents. _Ooooo…Mocking material. Sweet._ "…Hey! Did you know the Kid got away _again_ a couple weeks ago? How funny is that? I wonder if he'll ever get caught…" Kid said as if he were the local baker striking up a pleasant conversation with the neighborhood butcher as he took out the trash.

"Oh, quiet you."

…And when Hakuba got home late that night he was a tad embittered to have found a small, glistening aquamarine gem in he newly cleaned irveness coat…

…Owari…

…

Disclaimer: I don't own much and if I did own Magic Kaitou I'd probably remedy this with the money I earn off of Detective Conan and Yaiba…

Any innuendo having to do with their clothes being in the same washing machine was unintentional. I just thought a broke Hakuba was a funnier Hakuba.

Okay, aside from the fact that it was a challenge fic…it's completely pointless. If you look for a point in my stories I will throw circularly metaphorical bouncy balls at you. And they will be colored hot pink, which, if you're like me, will burn your skin. Yup… Uh…

I'm done now.


End file.
